


Anywhere but Here

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's NYADA Audition. Spoilers for 5x6 & 5x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere but Here

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: Okay, so this is my first Glee fic! Yay for new fandoms! Fell in LOVE with Klaine. Of course. Who didn't? So I'm in the process of another fic that is about 34,000 words so far but I want to write it all before I post it. And it's not even halfway done yet. This little story just wouldn't leave my head though and it doesn't fit anywhere in my other story so I figured it would be a cute little fluffy standalone piece. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I don't own Glee and if I did we'd be getting way more episodes for Season 6 than what we have been told we are getting. *

Blaine stood outside the hallway to the Round Room in NYADA. He had practiced this song over and over again. He took a deep breath as he paced back and forth waiting for his name to be called. He knew Kurt was in there waiting for him. Rachel and Sam were sitting beside Kurt ready to watch Blaine blow every other NYADA applicant away with his singing. Kurt had begged Blaine to tell him what song he was singing but Blaine remained tight-lipped. He said he wanted to surprise Kurt. After a promise that it wasn't another rendition of Teenage Dream, Kurt let the subject drop. Blaine knew that Kurt had talked to Madam Tibideaux about him. He knew that Kurt had talked him up and said wonderful things to her about him. He just hoped he'd be able to fulfil Kurt's amazing words. Blaine had performed countless times in front of large and small audiences. These butterflies in his stomach just wouldn't go away. He had no idea where they were coming from. Sure, this was important for Blaine and Kurt. Together and separately. But he could do this. He could go in that room, sing his heart out and land a spot at NYADA next semester. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He was vaguely reminded of a time when he was the one calming Kurt down before they sang ' _Candles '_ with the rest of the Warblers.

"Blaine Anderson." His heart jumped to his throat. This was it. This was his time to shine. He slowly walked into the Round Room. It was memorizing to be inside this pitch perfect room. Blaine stepped into the middle of the room in front of the orchestra.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing  _'_ _Anywhere but Here_ ' by _SafetySuit_."

"Bold choice Mr. Anderson." Madam Tibideaux said turning her head towards Kurt while she spoke. Kurt didn't care. He sat there grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. Love and adoration for his fiancée clearly written all over his face.

Blaine took a deep breath as the orchestra started. The violins played loud:

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding_   
_Of a love that will never be or maybe be_   
_Everything that I never thought could happen_   
_Or ever come to pass and I wonder_   
_If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, yea 'cause you are_

_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_   
_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_   
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

Kurt watched Blaine as his eyes shined with unshed tears. Now Kurt understood why Blaine had chosen to keep this song a secret. It was a song for him. Another song dedicated to Kurt. Another song Blaine would sing to the world. Shouting his love in the best way he knew how. It was a song for Kurt to realize that no matter what, Blaine would always be with him. He was leaving Lima and coming to New York for Kurt. NYADA or not. He was coming:

_Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding_   
_All my thoughts and dreams and hope that you will be with me_   
_Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December_   
_Oh, maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed_   
_'cause you are_

_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_   
_When I'm not with you, I know that it's true_   
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

Blaine's eyes shined with tears for Kurt as he belted out the lyrics. Holding onto the notes as if his life depended on it:

_Anywhere but here without you_

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be_

The orchestra played the bridge while Blaine locked eyes with Kurt:

_'Cause you are_   
_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_   
_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_   
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

Blaine's smooth voice sang loud over the drums and strings:

_Anywhere but here without you_

_Yea_

Blaine smiled as the song came to a close. Kurt, Sam and Rachel tried to restrain themselves from clapping, whistling and running up to Blaine.

"Unexpected. Surprising. Astounding. Perfect." Madam Tibideaux said making notes, "Thank you Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you." He said unable to control his excitement. He exited the room followed closely by Kurt, Rachel and Sam.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed pulling the younger man into his arms, "That was fantastic!" Kurt kissed him quickly on the lips. Blaine smiled.

"There is no way you aren't getting in!" Rachel lightly brushed her hand on his arm.

"You nailed it dude!" Sam clapped Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't know. I was so nervous." Blaine admitted.

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, "You were wonderful." He kissed the side of Blaine's face.

"You really think so?" Blaine was still so scared he screwed something up. Maybe he should have picked a more 'Broadway' song but this just had so much meaning to him that it felt like the right fit.

He and Kurt separated slightly keeping their hands clasped together, "You were perfect." Kurt assured him, "C'mon. Celebratory dinner." He smiled tugging Blaine down the hall and out of the school.

"What are we celebrating? I haven't gotten in yet." Blaine smiled.

"We are celebrating it early." Rachel said, "There is no way you didn't get in." She said with confidence.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "You really think I'm going to make the cut?" He asked.

"You were born to perform. If Carman Tibideaux can't see that then you don't need NYADA to shine." Kurt kissed Blaine, "I am so proud of you." He smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine leaned into Kurt's embrace. The four friends made their way to the little dinner Kurt and Rachel said they just 'had' to try. They sat at a small round table away from the busy part of the diner. Friends turned lovers. Enemies turned best friends. They laughed, talked, smiled and loved like old friends do. Not one of them ever wanted this moment to fade.

* * *

_**A little over 4 months later:** _

"I can't open it." Blaine said staring at the letter in his hands, "Here." He thrust it into Kurt's hands, "You do it."

"I had a hard enough time opening my letter. How do you expect me to open yours?" Kurt asked passing it back to Blaine.

"What if I didn't get in?" Blaine leaned back against his locker. The letter had come with that mornings mail and since Kurt was headed to McKinley to hang out with New Directions for a little bit longer he had brought it with him. Along with a note from Carole and Burt about how proud they were of Blaine no matter what that envelope said. They were so happy for him. Blaine had stayed there ever since his parents kicked him out when he proposed to Kurt so it was natural for them to be one of the first to know the letter had come.

"I told you it doesn't matter if you got in or not. I won't let you hit the ground." Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in his hand, "I love you. This letter won't change that." Kurt sealed his promise with a slow kiss.

"Okay." Blaine's hands shook as he opened the envelope. Kurt watched as Blaine read the letter carefully. Kurt started to worry when it took Blaine a moment to compose himself enough to speak, "I….I…" He took a few shallow breaths, "Kurt. I got in."

"I knew it!" Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him close. He wiped Blaine's tears of joy away as quickly as they fell, "Oh honey! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine.

"I can't believe I got in!" Blaine said still processing everything. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and breathed in deep, "Oh. Kurt. This is so perfect!" He buried his head into Kurt's chest needing to feel grounded.

"You have to call dad and Carole." Kurt excitedly pulled out his phone and pushed the green phone button.

He handed the phone to Blaine, "I got in!" He said as soon as Burt picked up, "He's right here…..I got in…..I'm going to NYADA!...Thank you so much!...I couldn't have done it without you….Really?...I will…..we will….we love you too….bye." Blaine handed the phone back to Kurt once he was done talking to Burt and Carole. They send their love and want us home for dinner to celebrate." Blaine said.

"C'mon. Let's go tell everyone else. I think they are still in the choir room." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him down the halls of their high school. Memories permanently scoured into their minds. Friendships woven into their hearts. Dreams filling their souls. The end of the first chapter of their lives together. The beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> *The song is "Anywhere but Here (Orchestral Version)" by SafetySuit. Check out the youtube video to listen to the song! **


End file.
